


The Joker Amongst Us-The Game

by bunniebubbles, pura_locura



Series: The Joker Amongst Us [1]
Category: Danganronpa-The Joker Amongst Us
Genre: Angst, Danganronpa Orginal Game, F/F, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebubbles/pseuds/bunniebubbles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pura_locura/pseuds/pura_locura
Summary: The kids of The first known Danganronpa game are all put in the same situation and they're all assigned a playing card and well lets just say this story is not a happy one. It's one filled with death,sorrow,and revenge and hey maybe some will find love but death is inevitable for some.
Relationships: Yua Nagei/Cordelia Byakuya
Series: The Joker Amongst Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933030
Kudos: 1





	The Joker Amongst Us-The Game

The execution begins with a spotlight shining over a hooded figure who is sitting at the head of the courtroom, next to them is a black and white bear known as Monokuma. On the stand a man is standing there and the hooded figure declares him guilty. They swing the gavel down and he is then dropped into a pool of acid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope's Peak Academy a school for the best of the best. It brings in the top students from every field imagatiable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say if you attend this prestigious academy, you’ll be set for life. This school was built to raise beacons of hope in the nations future. That makes Hope’s Peak a fitting name.

After the events of Danganronpa the government was very hesitant to reopen the school but my dad, Makoto Naegi convinced them to reopen the school, and here I am standing in front of it. Yua Naegi, the Ultimate Mythologist. 

I look like just an average teenager, I didn’t think that my love for mythology would cause me to become the ultimate mythologist. My dad tried to keep me away from all this because he doesn't want me to have to go through what he went through. It’s sweet but it can get quite annoying at times. 

The amount of research I did before I came to this place was maybe a little too much, all I want to do is fit in and maybe knowing everything about my peers is going a bit too far. 

I know most of these kids lost their parents and I feel bad for them, I really do. When I look up the talents the kids had, I had come across the ultimate psychologist and damn was she cute. I don’t think my dad would approve though, mainly because she’s a Byakuya and our dads don’t get along too well. 

I look up at the large building and walk inside it’s large gates. It's changed since my dad went here but they refused to rebuild the school near the old one. I still think the bodies are in the morgue. God that's gross just leaving the bodies to rot in that place. I think they at least deserved a proper burial. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a door slam behind me. I went to reach for my tablet that I always had on me but the pillars in front of me started to spin and then everything went all black.

That's the last thing I remember before falling into a world of despair.


End file.
